And Your Heart Is Mine
by i heart kellan
Summary: Now that Bella, Nessie and the Cullens' are finally gone from Forks, there's less hassle from vampires entering Washington. When Leah went through her change, she was in New York, wanting to live her life. The guys knew she went through her change due to Seth visiting her. Jacob hasn't seen Leah in five years, and when he sees her, he gets the shock of his life when he sees her.
1. The Beginning of Love

Now that Bella, Nessie and the Cullens' are finally gone from Forks, there's less hassle from vampires entering Washington. When Leah went through her change, she was in New York, wanting to live her life. The guys knew she went through her change due to Seth visiting her. Jacob hasn't seen Leah in five years, and when he sees her, he gets the shock of his life when he sees her, especially when he imprints her.

**JPOV**

It had been months since Bella had left with her new family. Ever since she had her daughter, Nessie, who she named after both Edward's and her mother, I knew instantly that Bella couldn't stay in Forks. It just wasn't safe for her or the other kids in La Push. With more vampires in the area, more Quileute kids would keep transforming into wolves to remedy the insanity.

I heard from both Seth and Sam that Leah Clearwater was back. I was pretty shocked at first because I honestly didn't think that she would ever come back to tell the truth. After Emily and Sam got engaged, I never ever thought it would even be possible for her to come back. Hell, she had been so tormented when she found out that Sam had proposed to Leah.

Seth had told me that she didn't want to be in Sam's pack anymore, and honestly, I didn't blame her. Sam was upset at the fact, but she couldn't pine for him forever when he was taken by her cousin.

I heard a knock at the door and I instantly knew it was Seth and his sister. I could hear the two of them talking, or rather Seth trying to pick a fight with his big sister.

Before I could make it to the door, I felt something tingle in my chest, and it was the weirdest feeling in the entire world. I couldn't really explain it. When the door opened due to Seth being impatient, my eyes landed on Leah, and instantly, that's when I realized what just happened.

Seeing Leah years after her transformation, I found myself smiling at the sight of her. Hell, she was so beautiful, and it was like she was the only thing I was seeing in that moment.

"Jake!"

I jumped out of my thoughts when I saw Seth's hand waving in front of my face and I quickly turned my head reluctantly away from Leah, who had a confused look on her face. Did she not feel anything for me? Was it a one-side road?

"What is it, Seth?"

"Are you all right? You were looking at my sister kind of funny."

"I'm… fine," I told Seth with a smile as I then turned to look at Leah. Hell, she looked so good, and it was killing me to not kiss her. "Wow, Leah, you look –"

"Hot, right?" Leah asked with a smug look on her face. "Shifting into a werewolf actually gave me breasts and curves."

"Ew, that's so disgusting… c'mon, Leah, I didn't need to hear that."

"You'll hear it sooner or later…"

"Well, I think that you look fantastic," I told her with a smug smile, running a hand through my dark hair.

"I think I am going to go now. For all I know, the next thing that will be happening will be the two of you not keeping your hands off of each other."

Before I knew what was happening, Seth was already out the door, and I turned my attention back to Leah where she was looking at me as well. God damn, she was more stunning than I could've ever imagined. She had this beauty that was like an exotic flower or something.

"I still can't believe that you're home, Leah. Everyone's missed you ever since you went through your change all alone."

"But I wasn't alone. I had Seth."

"Leah," I sighed as I looked over at her, running a hand through her hair, pushing a few strands behind her ear. "I think you and me both know it's not the same, especially at the time since he was fairly new to being a wolf himself."

"Jake!"

"What? But hey, did you miss me while you were gone?" I found myself asking with a raised eyebrow, turning my attention to her.

All Leah did was smile, her eyes sparkling when she looked over at me. I took it that she did miss me. I couldn't help but wonder if she did miss me as much as I was realizing that I had missed her. As I looked over at her, I flashed her that dimpled smile of mine.

"You did miss me, didn't you?" I asked with a smirk tugging at my lips, stepping closer as she took a step backwards, bumping into the wall right next to the door. "Do I intimidate you, Leah?"

Leah scoffed. "Yeah, okay… hardly, Jake. You're not that appealing."

I grinned at her as I crossed my arms over my chest when I stared into those mesmerizing eyes of hers. "You know that I am to you. That's why you can't keep your eyes off of me."

Just being around Leah boosted my confidence and it didn't help matters that she was so beautiful, either. It was no wonder why Sam went after her when he saw her. Although, he would probably be very upset if he knew the things that I was thinking about doing to his ex right now. I shook my head when I saw the way that she was looking at me. Shit!

"Did you literally forget about the abilities we have for a second?" Leah teased as she crossed her arms over her chest with a smug smile crossing her lips. "And just to let you know, Sam has no say in who I date or even fuck, Jake…"

My mouth dropped open when I heard those words that left her lips. Fucking. Her. That would be a –

"Jake!"

I grinned sheepishly as I looked to her and I ran a hand nervously through my hair. "Fuck, Leah, I'm sorry, but when you say things like that – it's kind of hot."

"What's hot?"

I looked over Leah's shoulder to see Sam, Embry, and Quil step inside with Emily trailing behind them carrying two plates of chocolate cupcakes.

"Oh, nothing really except for Jake thinking of fucking me since I'm so hot now!" Leah said with a smug look on her face when she saw the expression on Sam's face.

Yeah, it was so obvious that she was still pissed about how the two of them had broken up, but no one could ever stop an imprint. Hell, with fighting the attraction that the two of us were currently engaged in, I wasn't even sure what Sam would do once he found out.

When Sam looked in Leah's direction, his eyes widened. Oh yeah, Leah Clearwater was a hot woman ever since she went through her change. I looked at Emily, who set the cupcakes down on the table in the kitchen. She probably felt threatened. Poor girl.

"Lee-lee?"

Leah rolled her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. "Hi, Sam, and you can stop looking at me like that. And lastly, please don't call me that!"

"Why not? I used to call you that all the time."

"Yes… when we were together as a couple…"

"Now, Leah –"

"No, Emily. You two are dating and I really don't care about that. I've had some time to get over Sam, especially how he dumped me. I'm over it," Leah spat out as she crossed her arms over her full breasts.

Trying to keep my thoughts to myself where they couldn't hear what I was saying, I ran my hand nervously through my hair as my eyes drifted to where her arms went. I am acting like such a guy right now when it comes to Leah Clearwater, but she's definitely a looker.

"Jake, will you stop that?!"

Hearing Sam's request, I rolled my eyes, and I shook my head. Seriously? Even though he's with Emily now, he's actually telling me what to do concerning his ex-girlfriend? He's got some nerve the more that I even thought about it.

"Stop what?" I asked cockily as I looked over at Sam with a smirk on my face. "You have Emily and I'm a hot blooded male."

Leah snickered as she let her arms drop down to her sides. "Sam, Jake can look wherever he wants, and if that happens to be my breasts, then so be it."

"But…"

Emily put a finger right against his lips. "Don't you even think about finishing that sentence, Sam."

Sam glared at the two of us as he crossed his arms over his chest and simply shook his head. "If you two even think about it, you can find your own pack."

I couldn't believe how crazy he was being. I was single, he was engaged to Leah's cousin, and Bella was off somewhere, which really didn't bother me much at the moment. I looked at him as the shirt hugged my chest even more tightly when I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you serious, Sam?" I asked as I stepped forward as he stepped backwards towards the entrance of the door. "What… are you scared of me as well?"

"He probably is. Hell, Sam might shit his pants from how he keeps backing away from you," Leah said with a glare in Sam's direction. "Just for your information, Sam, you have no say about who I date or hell, even who I fuck. You imprinted on my cousin, which I've gotten use to by now."

"And besides, I can take that Alpha status from you. I am the rightful Alpha, Sam."

Sam's face turned to anger. "You can't do that!"

"I won't do that, Sam. I'm not a dick like you. I've been meaning to run my own pack anyways."

Sam looked at me like I had grown two heads, but it really didn't matter. "Fine, Jake. It's not like you have the first clue about running a pack."

"Actually, I do. It runs in my blood and I'm pretty sure I can find a few that wouldn't mind being in my pack, either."

I was really hoping for it, and when my two guy friends stepped forward, I was so relieved. Well, I was hoping that this was what it meant.

"I'll be in your pack, Jake."

"Me too, man," Embry said with a grin on his face.

I then turned to Leah, wondering what was going on in her beautiful head. "What about you, Leah?"


	2. When your heart beats a little faster

Now that Bella, Nessie and the Cullens' are finally gone from Forks, there's less hassle from vampires entering Washington. When Leah went through her change, she was in New York, wanting to live her life. The guys knew she went through her change due to Seth visiting her. Jacob hasn't seen Leah in five years, and when he sees her, he gets the shock of his life when he sees her, especially when he imprints on her.

_Previously..._

"_I won't do that, Sam. I'm not a dick like you. I've been meaning to run my own pack anyways."_

_Sam looked at me like I had grown two heads, but it really didn't matter. "Fine, Jake. It's not like you have the first clue about running a pack."_

"_Actually, I do. It runs in my blood and I'm pretty sure I can find a few that wouldn't mind being in my pack either."_

_I was really hoping for it, and when my two guy friends stepped forward, I was so relieved. Well, I was hoping that this was what it meant._

"_I'll be in your pack, Jake."_

"_Me too, man," Embry said with a grin on his face._

_I then turned to Leah, wondering what was going on in her beautiful head. "What about you, Leah?"_

**LPOV**

Did I even want to be part of a pack? Hell, I've been in Virginia the last few years. I even went through my transformation then as well - all by myself. I had felt a connection with my brother for some odd forsaken reason. it was then that I realized that he was going through the change when he found me a week later as I had trouble shifting back. He helped me. As awkward as it was, my brother has helped me in ways that not even Sam could do.

I had also found out that he was part of Sam's pack. I didn't like it, but Sam was keeping him out of trouble. I hated that Sam had such a huge hold of my brother when there was nothing I could do. I knew he wouldn't hurt him but I didn't like it. I didn't have to like it at all.

"Of course she's not going to join your pack, Jake. She wouldn't leave us without no one…" Emily stated as she grabbed Sam's hand, locking their fingers together.

Hearing my cousin's words, I simply rolled my eyes, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Actually, I think it would be best if I wasn't in your pack, Sam."

Sam looked appalled, his eyes widening as he looked at me. "You're joking, right?"

"No," I said calmly as I ran my hand through my dark hair. "I want nothing to do with your pack. I am your ex and that's why I'm choosing to be in Jake's pack. You should understand."

"Just because we dated before, you're deciding to be with Jake's pack now? He doesn't even know the first thing about running a pack," Sam said cockily as he looked at me before glaring at Jake.

"I believe that with my help, and along with Embry and Quil's help too, that he will start running a new pack perfectly. We all want the same thing here; we don't have to become enemies over this. Plus, you have Jared and Paul, and the other guys. It's not like you're alone," I told him as I let my arms fall down to my sides. "I think, in my opinion, that it will be good to have two Alpha's."

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe how turned on I was getting right now. I shook my head and I saw Leah grin in my direction. Fuck. She caught me again. I flashed her a smirk and wiggled my eyebrows.

"If I'm going to be in your pack, I don't want to see you two having sexy," Embry said with a shake of his head, a small smile on his face as he glanced at me and Leah. "Ah, who am I kidding? I wouldn't mind it at all."

"I'd mind it."

I rolled my eyes at Sam's words and shook my head. "Well, it really doesn't matter what you think. If I want to date or even fuck Leah with her (with her consent of course), I will."

I was getting livid with Sam's remarks. It was like he thought that he had rightful ownership over the beautiful vixen that I had my eyes on. I sighed as I felt Leah's hand loop through my arm, offering me a small smile in the process before her attention went back to Sam.

"I understand what happened to you, Sam. You imprinted on Emily because she's the one for you. I'm okay with that and you need to make your relationship with Emily a top priority instead of trying to control my life. Jake may be the one for me, and if that's the case, then so be it," Leah began, looking down at the ground before turning her attention back to me with a sad smile. "But it doesn't matter anyway. I'm incapable of being imprinted on."

My eyes went wide when I heard Leah's words. Was she serious?

"I'm the only werewolf that I know about. When my growth spurt stopped, my menstrual cycle also stopped, which probably means I can't have children," Leah said with a shrug.

When I looked at Leah, I could see the hurt in her eyes, and all I wanted to do was to pull her into an embrace and hold her tightly. But with everyone being here, that really wasn't an option, especially with Sam being a stubborn mule right now.

"How do you know that, Leah?" I asked her, taking hold of her wrists in my hands, flashing her a small smile. "Has anyone confirmed that theory?"

"Well… no," she mumbled, her cheeks flushing at our entwined limbs, shaking her head. "Can we talk about this later, Jacob? Please?"

I nodded and then pulled her to my side, my eyes glancing towards Sam. "Now that we have that settled, do we still have a problem here?"

Sam sighed. "No."

Before I knew it, Sam and Emily were walking away, and I shook my head. If this was going to work, he'd better respect my wishes. After all, I am the rightful Alpha in La Push.

"You are the rightful Alpha, Jake, and honestly, you should go for it," Quil answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I do think you should find Seth before Sam tries to recruit him to his pack."

I looked at Quil like he'd lost his mind. I was like a big brother to Seth. "I think Seth will openly join my pack, especially with Leah being there for me."

"Are you so sure about that?"

Quil just laughed at Embry and I simply shook my head in disbelief. It was really ridiculous the more that I thought about it. These two were my best friends and I loved them very dearly.

"How are the three of you friends?"

Looking at Leah, I knew that she was thinking the same exact thing, and I flashed her a devious smile.

"Uh, what's going on?"

I looked to the doorway to see Seth, who had lifted an eyebrow in my direction but stood looking at all four of us. He was probably wondering where the tension in the room was coming from.

"I take it you talked to Sam?"

"Duh, Leah. What the hell just happened? What's all this about there being two male Alpha's now?"

**LPOV**

After explaining everything to Seth, who was more than okay that Jacob was the new Alpha, he left with Embry and Quil. I was very much attracted to Jacob and I couldn't help myself. An elder told me that because I'm a female shifter instead of a male shifter, a male werewolf from our pack wouldn't be able to imprint on me even if we were compatible. It would just happen that way with someone like me who's already been dumped by the former love of her life. I just hope that elder's wrong and there's still a chance that I'll be able to have children in the future.

"Leah?"

I turned my head to look at Jake as we walked outside after shutting the front door behind us. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

My eyes widened and I was very much surprised by his words while he asked me out on a date. Yes, I could hear every thought running through his head about me in that moment, which I really didn't mind at all. Hell, he was hot, and I knew I looked good, so why would it matter what perverted thoughts Jake had of me?

"Did I say something wrong, Leah?"

I just smiled in his direction. "No. You didn't say anything wrong, Jake. You just caught me off guard."

When I saw that beautiful smile upon his face, I just wanted to grab his face and kiss him. I blushed softly when he chuckled.

"Is that true?"

"Oh Lord, can't you pretend that you can't hear anything in my head?" I asked with a grumble as I simply shook my head.

"And why would I do that, Leah?" he asked me as a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "I think you look even more beautiful when your cheeks are all flushed with embarrassment."

"Oh, I don't know," I sighed as I crossed my arms over my full breasts.

"So, will you?"

"Will I what?"

Jacob laughed as he looked me over with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "You really aren't going to make this easy, are you?"

I just flashed him a smile and walked in the opposite direction, leaning back against a bark tree. Oh, this was going to be a lot of fun.

**JPOV**

I saw the way that she looked at me and I knew that her being back here in La Push was going to be worth it. I could hear the thoughts running around in her head. I never knew that women could turn into wolves, but honestly, I loved that she had. The fact that she couldn't imprint made me like her even more. I didn't even like the whole imprint factor. Letting the fates tell us who we were going to end up with? I definitely didn't like it at all.

"I am really glad that you feel that way, Jacob."

Blinking a few times, I flashed her a determined smile, and I stepped forward, leaving very little space between the two of us. "So, tell me, Leah Clearwater, will you let me take you out sometime?"

When I saw that smile on her face, I had my answer, and I just pulled her into a strong embrace. Feeling her body melt into mine, I pulled my face away from her neck.

"I'll even allow you to choose where we'll go, Leah."

Leah smiled as she placed her hands flat against my chest. "Really? You trust me that much?"

I grinned and nodded. "Really, Leah. I trust you completely."


End file.
